Tennis No Ohjisama Random Talkshow!
by Kira wolf354
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis No Ohjisama Random TalkShow!**

**Summary**:**Kira-Chan(Me) will speak with various people a bit at a time and sometimes have them along time from Prince of Tennis.You may give me reviews that have questions and gifts for them and me.§Warning:May have pairing and OCCness§**

**Thoughts**

**Actions**

**(Me in author form talking and they can't hear me BWAHAHAHA

* * *

**

**Who's Hotter?**

Kira pops in from the window because she used the card JUMP from Card Captor Sakura.

Kira:Hi ppls!

Audience:BOO YOU SUCK!Throws potatoes at Kira

Kira:Takes out a katana and chops the potatoes and makes french fries(O.o Yum♥ French Fries)Watch it or you'll end up like the potatoes...

Audience:Shuts up in fright

Kira:Smiles happilyOk now that your all so quiet please welcome...the Echizen brothers Ryoma and Ryoga!

Echizen brothers fangirls:KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!RYOGA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Pigs,no offense but I hate Ryome I like Ryoga better.)

Kira:Takes out earplugs and puts them on.Creates fireballs in her hand and burns the fangirls hair

Fangirls:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M BALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Breaks down crying or continues shrieking

Ryoga:LaughesThat was good but did you have to burn their hair?Are you jealous?

Kira:Looks at Ryoga like he was an idiotDid you hit your head or something?Or did Narumi-Sensei use is alice on you?(Gakuen Alice preference)

Ryoma:SmirksYes,the tennis ball hit him when we were playing a match earlier.

Kira:Rolls on the floor laughingBWAHAHAHA Ryoga you baka(Idiot)!Ryoga:PoutsSo mean Ochibi and Kira!!!

Ryoma:Get use to it.

Ryoga:Why you little brat...

Kira:Enough you two we've got to answer questions from people that sent them by mail.

Ryoma:Whatever.

Ryoga:Fine.

Kira:Ok first letter is from Lisa Le from my school.

_Lisa:I LOVE RYOMA!!!!!WOOT!OK OK!HOW ARE YOU KIRA?AND RYOGA YOUU.G.L.Y. song comes on -----THATS HAT YOU ARE__!!!!!HUGGLES A RYOMA PLUSHIEBYES!!!!!_

Kira:...I'm fine...

Ryoma:O.O Wow.Another fangirl.

Ryoga:Cries T.TWAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!I'm hotter then Ryoma!Ryoma is ugly!!!!!

Ryoma:GlaresI'm not ugly!Your the ugly one!

Ryoga:Growls evillyWanna bet little brother!?

Ryoma:Yeah baka(Stupid or idiot) Aniki(Big Brother)!

Ryoma/Ryoga:Turns to KiraWho's hotter!?

Kira:Backs awayDon't look at me ask the audience.

Ryoma/Ryoga:Turns to the audienceWell!?

Audience:Votes

Kira:Gets a envolope and reads itIt's...Cue Dramatic Music...A TIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoma:No Way!

Ryoga:WHY AUDIENCE!?WHY!?

Kira:--' Crazy brothers...

Ryoma/Ryoga:We heard that!!!!!

Kira:Chuckles nervouslyWe'll we've ran out of time so _Adieu!_Rushes out quickly

Audience:Leaves

Random boy in the audience:Accidently turns the lights off

Ryoma/Ryoga:SO DARK!!!!!

Cameraman:Locks the doors

Ryoma/Ryoga:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kira:Yay my first talkshow!

Ryoma:You suck.Mada Mada Dane.

Kira:CriesRyoga he's being mean!!!!!!!!

Ryoga:Pats KiraIt's ok.

Kira:GrinsWill they ever get out?Say your lines now

Ryoma/Ryoga:Please R and R!!!!!!!

Kira:I don't own Prince of Tennis


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen!!!!!!

**SOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I HAVE EXAMS SO I HAVE TO STUDY SO I CAN'T UPLOAD FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Kira: Unlocks the door and opens the chandelier HOLY S! Looks at the passed out Ryoma and Ryoga.**

**Lisa: Oooo….how did I get in here? O.o OMG!!! Ryoma passed out! CPR! CPR! CPR!**

**Kira:** **Fwaps Lisa** **Be quiet baka! **

**Lisa: Rubs her head oww….**

**Lisa: Poor Ry! Takes his hat and runs**

**Ryoma: Wakes up Hey where's my hat!? Sees Lisa running with his hat Hey give me my hat back!!**

**Lisa: Never Ryoma-sama!**

**Ryoma: thinks What's with the sama? Chases after Lisa**

**Kira: Ignores both of them and pokes Ryoga who's still knocked out**

**Lisa: hands over his hat I only did that to wake you up --'**

**Ryoma: Takes his hat back Arigato(Thank you) Lisa-san.**

**Lisa: Your welcome! **

**Kira: Keeps poking Ryoga Wake up.**

**Lisa: Ryoma can I borrow your tennis racket? Please!**

**I lost mines! XD**

**Ryoma: No.**

**Lisa: WAH!?! FINE I'M GONNA ASK FUJI-KUN!**

**Kira: I have his racket already. I asked him yesterday.**

**Lisa: Fine…Eiji!**

**Kira: Inui has it.**

**Lisa: Damn Inui.**

**Lisa: WAH! Cries…is Ryoga awake?**

**Kira/Ryoma: No.**

**Lisa: Ryoma mean!**

**Kira: Ryoma?**

**Ryoma: Me?**

**Lisa: Yes! Cries you guys are mean. I have a tennis tournament but no racket! GAH!**

**Kira: Go buy one baka.**

**Lisa: POOR! (Don't ask how I got in here)**

**Kira: It's only 40,000 yen ($40)**

**Lisa: Forget you. Walks away I hate your show.**

**Ryoma: oh well the person who stays here the longest gets a hug from me.**

**Lisa: Psh! Yeah right! You don't hug LOL your hotter then your brother**

**Ryoma: I hug now because I get paid for this.**

**Lisa: Hugs**

**Ryoma: Dodges If you win only.**

**Lisa: Falls hard and faints Tragic music comes on**

**Ryoga: Wakes up seeing Lisa faint YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!**

**Ryoma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kira: Fake cries**

**Lisa:(Is not dead!)**

**Kira: Oh. Stops fake crying**

**Ryoga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryoma: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**

**Lisa: Lying on the floor still unconscious**

**Kira: Takes out a comic book Bored of this drama.**

**Yukimura: Bursts through the door unconscious**

**Sanada: Rushes in Crying YUKIMURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lisa: Wakes up ow…F you Ryoma **

**Kira: O.O**

**Ryoma: 0.0**

**Ryoga: Oo**

**Sanada: Too busy crying**

**Lisa: Hides behind Ryoga**

**Ryoga: Moves away**

**Lisa: Throws katanas**

**Kira: Catches the katanas Hunny-sempai taught me well.(Ouran Host Club)**

**Ryoma/Ryoga: EPPP!!!! Screams like girls and claps for Kira**

**Lisa: TIMES UP! CUT! CUT!**

**Cameraman: We have a problem! The mics have been off! XD**

**Kira: Smiles I already recorded it. Holds out a video camera and mic**

**Suddenly the door becomes locked.**

**Ryoma/Ryoga: NOT AGAIN!!!**

**Kira: SHOOT!!**

**Lisa: LOL. Damn stuck with you guys again!**

**Kira: Tries to burns the door Smiles**

**Door: I'm fireproof HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (O.o the door talks?!)**

* * *

**Kira: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Ryoma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ryoga: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lisa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kira: R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry ppl but because I can't do this star thing on it cause every time I do it, it disappears so sorry if your confused!!!


	5. Finally the Real Chapter 3

3 Chapter

I do not own Prince of tennis and no flamers if there are there is gonna be hell to pay.

* * *

**Locked In With Idiots**

Kira: W-we're b-b-ack…..(IS hungry)

Ryoma: (Mumbles weakly) S-s-hut u-up.

Lisa: (Looks like a zombie) Uggggghhhhhh……

Ryoga: (Looks dead)

Kira: (Finds an emergency food storage Jumps up no longer out of energy) FOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Scrambles for the food)

Ryoma:(grabs a bar of white chocolate the same time as Ryoga) Let go saru(monkey)

Ryoga:(Growls and pulls the chocolate towards him)This is Mine Ochibi!

Ryoma:(Tugs on the chocolate)No it's mine baka(stupid) ahou(moron)!

Kira:(Takes the white chocolate bar and eats it)None of you get it.

Ryoma:(Mumbles curses at Kira and glares his** i**nfamous glare of death)

Ryoga:(Pouts and whines like a kid)

Lisa:(For once isn't paying attention and eating some string cheese)(Ohhhh. Stringy Cheese!♥)

Kira:(Sighs)You guys are the strangest friends a girl could get!

Ryoma: No, Inui-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai, and Kaidoh-senpai are.

Kira:(Gets mad at Ochibi for calling Shusuke-kun, Kikumaru-kun, and Kaidoh-senpai strange)Shusuke-kun, Kikumaru-kun, and Kaidoh-senpai are NOT STRANGE!!!

Lisa:(Nods her head in agreement with Kira)Yeah!

Ryoga:(Mutters about how Kira must be PMSing with Lisa)(Oh No You Didn't)

Kira:(Heard that and pins Ryoga to a wall with shurikens)Never. Say. Anything. Bad. About. Us.

Lisa:(Also heard what Ryoga said and throws tomatoes at the pinned Ryoga)

Ryoma:(Laughing at Ryoga)(Note to self: NEVER piss off girls)

Ryoga:(Cries and begs for his dear self)

Kira:(Laughing) Baka!

Lisa:(Still throwing tomatoes at Ryoga)

Ryoga:(Is covered in tomatoes)

Lisa: Muahahahaha! I rock! In your face tomato boy!

Kira:(Looks at Lisa weirdly)Weirdo(Eats a tomato)

Lisa:(Sticks her tongue out and eats some tomatoes)

Ryoma:(Goes to the food storage to find some Ponta)

Ryoga: P-please let me down Kira!

Kira:(Looks at Ryoga blankly)No.

Ryoga:(Gets mad)Why!?

Ryoma:(Butts into the conversation)Because you're an idiot!

Ryoga:(Directs gaze to Ryoma and glares)AM NOT!

Ryoma: ARE TOO!

Ryoga: AM NOT!

Ryoma: ARE TOO!

Ryoga: AM NOT!

Kira:(Yells)URUSAI!!!!!(Shut up)

Ryoma/Ryoga:(Shuts up)

Lisa:(Laughes)

Fuji:(Unlocks the doorto see the four locked in people)Aa. So that's where you guys were.

Kira:(Pounces on Shusuke-kun)Yay I'm saved arigato(thank you) Shusuke-kun!!!!

Fuji:(Smiles)No problem.

Lisa: Ok lets leave!♥

Everyone except Fuji: YEAH!!!

Everyone rushes out for now…….muahahaha

* * *

Kira: (Sighs in relief) Finally finished this chapter! 

Lisa: (Jumps hyperly) Finally we're out!!!

Ryoma: (Snoozing)

Ryoga:What will happen next?

Kira/Ryoga/Lisa: R and R!!!


End file.
